Through the Twilight
by Maquiblackvulcan
Summary: Naruto, who was raised in Konoha, left that life-and his humanity, for a better future. romance? powers? friendships? family? all will be seen and shown here! First crossover with naruto and seraph of the end!
1. Prelude 1

**Hello maqui here! I rarely make stories as I'm an artist and a general reader and reviewer rather than a writer, but I had a nice idea I thought I'd take some time into making. So if you enjoy it then great, if not then I hope something will appease you soon! For now let's get this show on the road!**

 **update 6.30.15, i reall** **y smashed my fingers in bdly earlier so i wont be typing for a few days, but on my DA has some art if you wanna go see! links in the bottom.**

* * *

In the country of japan, there was always something mystical and exciting about it. There lied ninja villages deep within the country itself, hidden from the rest of the world unless you knew the way into one of these big cities. There was the village hidden in the sand, the village hidden in the mist, the village hidden in the stone, the village hidden in the cloud, and the village hidden in the leaf. Each having its own distinct appearance and way of doing things. The other thing that made these villages special were the people inhabiting it, namely the ninja who wielded the strange power of chakra and ninjustu.

"Mom! Come watch me run here!" an excitable brunette child had yelled to his mother.

"Sure Naoru! Run as fast as you can honey." His more than tired mother said to him, satisfied that she could finally get a break from playing with her endless ball of energy.

All the while she was watching her son, she didn't realize that for the past fifteen minutes or so, she wasn't the only one watching. There, on top the branches of the tree they played under, was a blonde child watching them. The child had a shaggy blonde mane reaching to the end of his neck nearly to his shoulders, a dirty and slightly ripped black shirt and equally dirty grey shorts. An obvious way to tell exactly who he was were the three whisker like birthmarks stretching the length of both of his cheeks. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox.

What's a jinchuriki? It's roughly translated as the power of human sacrifice, see, when Naruto was minutes old, the leaf village was attacked by a Tailed beast. ( A massive living constructs of chakra with a mind of their own) In order to subdue the beast, the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze had sealed the nine tails into a newborn babe, and in doing so caused the shinigami to take his soul. Thanks to a few big mouths in the villages higher ups, the entire village learned of his relation to the whole incident and began hating him, hurting him (physically and verbally) and straight out ostracizing him to try and get some form of revenge to the nine tails, as they had believed him to the nine tails reincarnated.

'so that's having fun with a parent' the blond mused to himself. He acted very calm, cool, and collected a majority of the time, since being loud, annoying, and troublesome didn't get you many places when you were a homeless orphan who was already on nearly everyones hit list. Secretely, or more obviously he harbored an intense hatred of the village and their people through the peace they had attained at the cost of his suffering.

He got up and tree hopped away from the scene that was currently making his heart wrench and slowly making him jealous.

He soon reached his destination; home. With that he unlocked his door, and soon got in bed, saying a quick good riddance to the village for the night before drifting off to sleep.

What he didn't know was that there were a large amount of villagers slowly building up nearby simply to hunt him down. This quickly organized mob was filled with a bit of everyone. Everyone being; some civillians, several genin, some chunin, and even jonin. And they were all being led surprisingly by a civilian woman with oddly graying shade of pink hair and an equally as odd loud voice. Her name was Mebuki Haruno.

"Come on everyone we can rid the village of this demon tonight right now! With everyones support itll go without a hitch!" she yelled, the villagers in kind responded with many things, along within the lines of "YEAH!", "LETS KILL THE DEMON SPAWN!", "LETS KILL IT!" And with that, the group marched their way towards the house of an unsuspecting Naruto. From the back of a nearby building, walking around and slowly following the crowd while making sure they weren't seen was a small pink haired girl.

It didn't take them long to reach his home, kick down the door, and get the groggy eight year old from his spot on his bed. They dragged out of his home and through the village until they neared a forest, where they proceeded to start beating him mercilessly despite his cries.

 **Unknown girls POV**

I walked behind this mob, seeing exactly who or what they were planning on capturing, but to my surprise they went and grabbed a kid! I didn't know what to say or how to respond to that, so curiously I watched and followed as they dragged the boy out to the village outskirts and started beating on them. At first I believed that the kid must have done something to earn this villages wrath so they were just giving him a little discipline, but they continued beating the child until he was bloody and bruised and looked like he was gonna die. Soon I noticed they were bringing knives into the equation and was cutting him and stabbing, and at that moment I had realized these fools were not disciplining a child but were about to mercilessly murder one!

I sharpened my nails and prepared to go and stop this madness myself- then a pillar of red energy shot up stopping the fools from hitting him.

 **Naruto's POV**

They kept hitting me, and this pain wouldn't stop no matter what I yelled, from "I did nothing wrong" to "please stop". This pain was becoming unbearable and I thought to myself 'am I gonna die here?' I haven't gotten out of this crappy village, there was no damn friend or hero to help me out of this, no hokage.. I know he secretly looks at me with those hate filled eyes as well, no matter how well he tries to cover it up.

Then I felt it. Several knives were embedded into my stomach and chest. And with feeling this searing pain I started losing consciousness, fast. I raised I hand out only to feel another knife inside me and plunged my world to black.

 **Normal POV**

Naruto soon woke up in a sewer. Looking around, couldn't find anything that would be considered an exit or anything linking up besides a straight path forward, he started walking forward. 'well atleast I know this couldn't possibly be death.' Soon he reached a room with bars and a small paper in the middle of them that read 'seal'. Red eyes soon opened on the other side of this prison with a large grin accompanying it.

"Well, if it isn't my jailor…welcome…Naruto." At that Naruto fully perked up and took a step towards the cage.

"Who are you…and how do you know my name...Wait are you the nine tails?" Naruto asked gaining a laugh from the inside of the cage.

"That's right, aren't you a smart one, for a minute I thought you'd be stupid enough to think otherwise."

Naruto gulped, realizing the potential danger he was in but decided to be as brave as he could, after all, the fox was in a cage and he wasn't. As Naruto got closer to the cage, the fox slowly watching him, trying to discern his reasoning behind his approach to the cage, when he heard words that almost surprised him.

"Help me." The fox's eyes narrowed. Another human who just wanted to live with no purpose whatsoever guiding him, he became defensive and replied. "Why should I help a twerp like you survive this? If you die, I'll just be released and gain my body back in a few years." To his surprise, the child before him narrowed his own eyes at the fox.

"Because I don't desire to simply survive. I want revenge. Revenge on these pathetic people and revenge on whoever it was who trapped you here." The fox was silent for a moment, before a thought crossed him'

"Revenge against who trapped me? You can blame that on that pathetic man, the fourth hoka-""No. not him, who was it that sent you after the leaf to begin with? No tailed beast would attack the village for no reason." Naruto shot back with unexpected smarts.

This boy…' "The one who sent me to this village was a sharingan wielder, with similar ocular power of Madara Uchiha." Surprising Naruto. "Wasn't he the one who helped found the village with the first hokage?"

"So you DO listen on those classes you have!"

"Sh-shut up you stupid fox! Of course I listen!" And with that they both started to laugh, at Naruto's expense. Soon the fox stop laughing at looked at Naruto seriously, something which sobered the young uzumaki up as well.

"You wanted to survive yes? Then do one simple thing and rip off the paper seal from the cage, if you do that, my body will be free, and I can heal you instantaneously should I get this freedom." Naruto smiled one of his true smiles at the fox, "so you will help me and join me?"

"Yes. We will speak more outside your body." And after that, Naruto's eyes glowed red as the water rose him to the seal as his hand grabbed the paper and-His arm was grabbed, quickly, but before he could get pulled down he used his remaining free hand to quickly grab the paper and rip it.

As he fell to the ground the gates opened up and the fox had bashed the gates open, and quickly swept up the person who was had grabbed Naruto and crushed him. "That man, he was your father. I learned this through the memories of the energy he left behind to stop you."

Naruto looked up in surprise, his dad was the one who sealed the nine tails into him. His anger at the village fueled even more that they would spit on his parents' legacy by not honoring their last wish for their son to be seen as a hero. 'those ungrateful…' but before he could ask any more questions he was thrust out of the mindscape only seeing a sea of red around him.

 **BACK ON THE OUTSIDE**

The air was saturated with chakra, the nine tails chakra to be specific, and it formed a cocoon around Naruto's body before a large rope of it pierced through each civilians body who had touched Naruto or even supported the proceedings at the mob, soon forming into a demonic fox, then shrinking to the size of a human, with red hair reaching his mid-back, a dark kimono with red strips along the ends of it and narrow, blood red eyes. "Naruto… you did this… you kept your word…" but when he turned to Naruto, he saw his body, plagued with weapons, and riddled with bruises and cuts all over, as well as a chopped off arm. At this point the girl made herself known.

"Hey, demon. Let me handle this human, let me save him." The nine tails however, jumped in front of her stopping her. "Who are you, and how will you save him." He practically snarled at her, yet she was unfazed.

"I'll give him something even better than his current body. Trust me on this." She said looking into his eyes. He felt as though he could trust her, and slowly moved aside, letting her go to Naruto and soon draped herself over his body that didn't disrupt the weapons. "Hey, human, I know you're still alive and I know you can hear me." And just to prove her statement, two blue orbs opened up, weakly, but still looking at her.

"My name.. is Krul Tepes.. and now it's time for you to give up on humanity."

* * *

 **And there you have it, my first chapter in this, I hope you guys review, as the next chapter will be the last in the leaf and the last in the Narutoverse in general actually. Hope you all enjoyed and ill be working on a second chapter soon, maybe sooner than you think, but for now, peace.**

 **REVIEW AND READ FRIENDS!**

 **link to art:** **art/through-the-twilight-prelude-story-543115954**


	2. Prelude 2: The End

**Hey! Back around for chapter 2. I'll constantly be editing and adding more stuff to this because I did say this would be the last chapter in naruto's timeline** **and all for the majority**

 **Also a few side notes. firstly, its just fanfiction, dont take it so seriously because its not gonna be canon.**

 **Secondly,** **without further ado, heres the next chapter!**

 ** _last time…_**

 _"Hey, demon. Let me handle this human, let me save him." The nine tails however, jumped in front of her stopping her. "Who are you, and how will you save him." He practically snarled at her, yet she was unfazed._

 _"I'll give him something even better than his current body. Trust me on this." She said looking into his eyes. He felt as though he could trust her, and slowly moved aside, letting her go to Naruto and soon draped herself over his body that didn't disrupt the weapons. "Hey, human, I know you're still alive and I know you can hear me." And just to prove her statement, two blue orbs opened up, weakly, but still looking at her._

 _"My name.. is Krul Tepes.. and now it's time for you to give up on humanity."_

"Give…up my humanity?" Naruto had weakly gotten out, the idea sounding just as crazy as possible in a life or death situation.

She didn't respond at first, biting the inside of her mouth and making it bleed. "Yeah, youll become something even greater, will you accept?" With every word she leaned ever closer to our young hero…

However Naruto had made up his mind instantly the moment she had said her words however and quickly replied "Yes I accept!" And right when he said those words, she kissed him, sending her blood directly through his mouth and into his body. The pain he felt was simply excruciating as he felt all the blood in his body go cold and suddenly stop moving altogether.

Through his screaming and wailing in agony, the nine tails, knowing what was currently transpiring decided to go up to the girl. "Krul was it? Watch over this boy, I will return shortly." Kruls eyebrow shot up in curious wonder, "Where are you going foxy?" The calm look on the half man half fox never wavered even as he replied, "Im simply going to eradicate this village." And with that, he walked away, malice showing within the deepest portion of his blood red eyes.

 **Kurama's POV**

'Those stupid humans… how dare they do that to Naruto… if I'm gonna kill off those im their village I need to take out any who could possibly seal me, to my knowledge theres only one.' And with that train of thought, I had quickly and quietly trekked my way towards the hokage tower.

As I traveled along the sides of buildings I soon realized I was being followed, so deciding to trek towards the training fields to try and shake off the person i went but to no avail. Eventually I just stopped in a clearing and turned around to face this possible adversary.

It was actually the person I was looking for, the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Who are you and what is it you're in my village for?" the third asked, keeping his staff Enma at the ready in case he attacked.

"I'm here to right the wrongs you and your pitiful villagers have done to him." I said, thinking that this fool should know exactly why I'm here. I mean who else comes to the village seeking the hokage personally every day.

"To him... who?" Hiruzen asked, obviously confused.

 **Normal POV**

Kurama's eyes glowed red for an instant, then he reigned back his anger. "Nobody you need to concern yourself with, for your last day alive has already been decided!" and before the third could say anything else, Kurama had nicked his cheek with a blood red sword that materialized out of nowhere.

The third jumped back, surprised but made sure not to get caught off guard again. And with a quick silence they shot at each other, poised for the kill on one end, and the other trying to figure the situation out.

 ** _Elsewhere…(back with Naruto)_**

He groggily woke up, slowly sitting up, but felt no pain. The kunai and other weapons were gone. He had no bruises, nor blemishes to even show he was in a fight of some kind. 'Where did my wounds go, I know I was just on the brink of death' he mused aloud.

"So you're finally awake huh?" A high pitched feminine voice said behind him, he turned around and he was somewhat surprised by her appearance. She had red eyes, pointed ears, and long pink hair. A black kimono with a pink outline to match her hair, all in all, he found her to be beyond beautiful, especially compared to any inside of his village.

"You.. youre that girl who bit me! What did you do?!" He all but yelled, which earned him a finger to his lips by the girl, "firstly you have to promise to stay quiet throughout my explanation and then I'll answer your questions, understand?" He nodded. "good."

"I'm a vampire. My name is Krul Tepes. I'm a third progenitor amongst them, as well as the queen of japan. I saw excellent potential in you, and it somewhat reminded me of my younger brother so I decided to help you out, and saved your life by turning you into a vampire. You with me so far?" She asked, realizing she got ahead of herself in explaining. Yet the boy in front of her showed off his new amethyst colored eyes and smiled at her before hugging her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He repeated, tears brimming in his eyes which confused Krul.

"Youre not…mad at me?" She figured he would be atleast a bit disappointed to not be a human anymore, but he was taking it awfully well.

"How could I be mad at you? You…you saved my life…I-I owe you!" Naruto said vigorously. Krul looked surprised, but she realized she had enough people sucking up to her in the home as it was so she said something that surprised even him.

"Why don't you come with me? I'd like to have another little brother in my family." She said to him, with a small but cute smile on her face. Naruto's face immediately lit up in realization, then down in sadness as a tear slipped out, "You really want me to be a part of your family?..." She sighed, disbelieving that he still was hesitant if she meant well, "Of course, id love for you to be a part of it!" He smiled at her, happily accepting the offer. "Then lets go, Naruto Tepes." "Alright! But wait, aren't I forgetting-"

BOOM! The whole ground shook as a shockwave destroyed a good fourth of the village.

"KURAMA!" Naruto yelled in realization and ran in the direction of the explosion with Krul not too far behind him.

By the time they reached Kurama they had already found him surrounded by a few dead bodies of ANBU as well as the hokage slowly dying in a pool of his own blood. "N-Naruto.." the aged hokage managed to get out weakly, cathing Naruto's attention.

"Old man, in one life I would've felt bad for you, but now, I can see that this is all you deserve. And soon this village will follow, being bathed in blood" With that statement Sarutobi could only look in shock and fear as he took his last few breaths in this world.

"Hm so that old man is finally gone, I was beginning to tire of his ramblings." Said a certain foxy man.

"Kurama you're okay!" yelled out Naruto, who went to go hug kurama. After returning the hug, kurama looked towards Krul, "we need to talk, us three about the state of this world." An unexpected serious topic started by Kurama.

"First let's get out of here and find somewhere to hide, **Shadow clone jutsu!"** A clone poofed into existence. "My clone will cover us while we escape! Go!" The group started running, and as they were running away, they could see the shadows of the nine tails rising above them breathing fire and wreaking havoc onto what remained of the village, and with no hokage or jiraiya who had knowledge in sealing, none were able to fully stop the beast before he did away with everyones homes and killed the vast majority of people there.

 **Sometime Later~**

The group had regrouped a ways outside of the border of the land of fire, making camp for the night.

Naruto the first with questions "So, Krul, Kurama, what now?" Kurama unexpectedly answers with a frown on his face

"Theres an.. errand or should I say chore I'd like to take care of before going to Kruls dimension, if that's alright with her" looking towards her for approval. She simply nods saying that anything they needed to clear up should be resolved since they wouldn't return for a long time.

So with that Kurama began telling the start of things with Kaguya Otsutsuki and her sons Hagoromo and Hamura.

"And that's where we are today!..hope that wasn't too much at once." He looked towards Krul and Naruto to see both of them wide eyed and looking towards him with an unreadable expression that translated to "WHAT THE HELL."

"So, what youre saying is, we need to subjugate and kill this kaguya woman?"

"Yes but the only way to do that, is to find, capture and merge all the tailed beasts and have her form from the ten tails husk."

"sounds like a hell of an adventure!" yelled Naruto. Krul smiled, with her and kurama training Naruto over the next few years, that fools errand kurama spoke of will easily be turned to reality with all of them together.

"And, that's how the story started, of how Kurama, Krul, and I teamed up and stopped Kaguya prematurely. But that story, is simply for another time, Mikaela." Said a young man with long blond hair held in a bandana to a younger blonde who wore the standard issue clothing that ordinary vampires wore.

Naruto, with Kurama out of him soon lost his whiskers, and his eyes turned into a pinkish red color after taking his first batch of blood from a human. He wears a black clock with golden designs embroidered onto it, underneath a sort of suit/uniform that was white with black boots going from his knee down.

"Come young one, im sure my sister will have an assignment for you soon." With that he ushered the young half vampire to his living quarters and tucked him in before leaving the room.

"So, tending to our young vampire again?" A figure stepped out of the shadows into the hallway.

 **So that's it for chapter 2, Its horribly hard for me to find the drive to continue, because I usually just do one thing and finish it and move on. So PLEASE forgive me if I take a lot of time updating or typing.**

 **ALSO! im having kurama be a demon to set up the events for the weapon naruto will have in the Owari no Seraph timeline.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, leave comments, reviews, and favorite this story! Maqui out!~**


	3. Beginning of the End

**Yo! Maqui here! So I wanted to at least get the first chapter in which Naruto is in the seraph of the end timeline figured out first and explaining some of what happened in the past first.**

 **Hm. Oh! Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, or seraph of the end. Don't think I've said that yet.**

 **Any who let's get this party started.**

 _Last time, on Through the Twilight~_

" _So, what you're saying is, we need to subjugate and kill this Kaguya woman?"_

" _Yes but the only way to do that, is to find, capture and merge all the tailed beasts and have her form from the ten tails husk."_

" _Sounds like a hell of an adventure!" yelled Naruto. Krul smiled, with her and Kurama training Naruto over the next few years that fool's errand Kurama spoke of will easily be turned to reality with all of them together._

" _And, that's how the story started, of how Kurama, Krul, and I teamed up and stopped Kaguya prematurely. But that story, is simply for another time, Mikaela." Said a young man with long blond hair held in a bandana to a younger blonde who wore the standard issue clothing that ordinary vampires wore._

 _Naruto, with Kurama out of him soon lost his whiskers, and his eyes turned into a pinkish red color after taking his first batch of blood from a human. He wears a black clock with golden designs embroidered onto it, underneath a sort of suit/uniform that was white with black boots going from his knee down._

" _Come young one, I'm sure my sister will have an assignment for you soon." With that he ushered the young half vampire to his living quarters and tucked him in before leaving the room._

" _So, tending to our young vampire again?" A figure stepped out of the shadows into the hallway._

"Didn't imagine id find you here, young king."

"Always the flatterer, aren't you Chess?"

Naruto watched as she stepped out of the shadows, revealing a Chess Belle, a very short woman with an hourglass figure and very large breasts. She has shoulder-length bluish-purple hair and bangs that frame her face. Like all true vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She wears an attire with a low cut that reveals her cleavage. She wears a black and white dress with detached black sleeves. A blue bow decorates the front of her bodice, and the black of the dress emphasize her breasts and hips as it trails down to the front of her skirts. She has a large bow at her tailbone in the back of her dress. Two white skirts layer over each other and reach down to her knees. She wears black stockings that reach right above her knees. She wears blue high heels.

She simply responded to his comment by lightly sticking the tip of her index finger into her mouth "Flatterer? No, I simply came to see what the big bad king was up to and see if he wanted to play a game with me."

Thinking back on things all there is, is just training time with Krul and hanging out with Mikaela. I suppose I don't have anything else better to do through this night. He soon reasoned within his head he has time for Chess, well that is until she got overbearingly annoying.

Looking back on things, there's been a few things he's noticed to be able to recognize a vampire, they all had pointed ears, blood red eyes, and easily see themselves as vastly superior to humans, while nearly forgetting that almost all of them were human at some point as well. An oddity that Krul, Asura and himself shared is that their eyes all had a slightly more pinkish hue to them, but nobody really noticed that. It's been a long time since he first arrived here, after subjugating Kaguya with Krul he was introduced as one of the third progenitors and a brother to Krul and Asura Tepes. Asura… he was truly missed, and he didn't even have the heart to talk to Krul about him often because of how torn up she would get over him when brought up. It didn't help that she truly vented all her anger on her growing hatred of that vampire—Ferid Bathory.

In the case of Ferid being a 7th Progenitor and Krul being a 3rd progenitor, their level of strengths is quite far apart, with Krul simply outclassing Ferid, but the reason why he isn't dead yet, besides the fact that I'm sure Krul would get into some level of trouble by the progenitor counsel is that they both have certain dirty little secrets. On Krul's end, she experiment on the two young children, Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya, while its expressed and stressed how forbidden it is to go around experimenting on the humans curse of the seraph. Ferid however, his sin is that he not only was drinking human blood directly from a human inside our coven, he also let said human get his group of friends and killed all but two and one of those children escaped into the outside world. While normally he wouldn't be in much trouble, these two who lived were Mikaela and Yuichiro and the latter is the one who escaped, which puts both of these progenitors in deep trouble.

Something odd to note about Mikaela was that although he was turned into a vampire, he retained his blue eye color, also he expresses such distaste at being one, as well as refusing to drink blood, even though he knew that it would turn him into a demon eventually if he doesn't. Krul however has just started letting him drink some of her own blood, to try to prolong how long he can go without blood.

Crowley Eusford, a thirteenth progenitor. He had red hair in the front and dark brown in the back with a ponytail. He had been very powerful, and was proud of his power, but not overly arrogant. He also enjoyed a good battle, which is something Naruto could easily accommodate him with, plus he was one of his more closer friends and was an easy way to learn what Ferid was involving himself with or messing with. Which currently explained one Chess Belle in front of me waving her hands around my face-woah!

"Woah! Whats up!"

Chess pouted, motioning to behind her being a palace door, "we're here?" She nodded. I looked closely, 'oh yeah, this is definitely home, guess I was too caught up in my thoughts to really acknowledge that fact.'

I chuckled, "sorry about that chess," and took out a blue colored key and stuck it through the keyhole, opening the doors up for us both, as we made our way towards my room, we were bowed to by a few servants, see, while certain progenitors had servants who were vampires or the rare few- servants who were human, I was one of those few who had human servants, in fact, mine are immortal. And have known me since the early starting days of me being a vampire myself back in the elemental nations.

My first servant- you know what, it feels weird calling them servants, they've been my loyal vassals (friends) and I'll refer to them as such. Anyways, my first vassal her names Seris. She has long blue hair which layered around itself and her face, a nice angular face, and currently in a men's butler outfit. She was never really a dress kind of woman, and that was fine with me. She was the most punctual and the most commanding of my group.

"Sir Tepes, shall I get some tea for you?" she said happily, then looked to the left and noticed the short girl behind him. "…Oh. Miss Belle welcome back." She said dryly with a hint of distaste towards the young vampire. See she couldn't put a finger on why she felt that Chess belle would be trouble, but because of it she had decided to never get too friendly with her. She had self-appointed herself as Naruto's shield to protect him from his enemies as well as his sword to vanquish those enemies.

"Yes please Seris that would be wonderful." He replied while she nodded and turned away to get the tea prepared. Continuing his walk, then paused, as though remembering something.

"Where are Lugh and Krona?" He turned around, slightly curious since they usually were waiting for him to return as well, "Both of them retired early, citing their tiredness so I stayed awake to wait for you" She replied with as much gusto as her first statement was.

"Oh." Dumbfounded. What else could he say, and with that he continued until he reached his room and invited Chess in and once she settled on his bed he asked her what she wanted to play. She looked around his room since he had a lot of different things to do, spanning from reading a book, to playing board games, to even having modern technology that the humans made, called videogames. "uhhhhhh uhhhhh she looked through everything, before her eyes stayed glued onto his television, why not a videogame?" and while he did a quick chuckle at her innocent childlike personality he watched as she went under his bed and found a book full of different discs and such for gaming, "how about this one!"

Naruto looked at the disc she had pulled out, noting absentmindedly that it was called Super Smash Bros. Ultra for his loweestation. "Alright!" She had intentionally chosen a game that she actually had a chance winning against me because she liked using her favorite character Pirochu. After we had started the game up and got to versus mode, she expectantly chose her favorite while I chose my favorite Pucina. Pucina was said to be a really trash character and he always liked to play as the underdog and show people who's boss. So the matches began, with Naruto winning most of his matches but occasionally Chess started winning more matches after discerning Naruto's playstyle. These matches went on for the next few hours until both of them started getting tired.

"Hey I think I should walk you back home now… Chess?" And when he got no response, he turned around to see she was already asleep passed out on his bed. 'Geez she's drooling... my poor bed' he thought to himself before undoing the covers and tucking her gently into his bed, while he himself went to the room next door and jumped in the bed before quickly falling asleep himself. His dreams, were not normal this night, as we'll soon find out.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was on the inside of an old styled Japanese castle. He looked outside the window and saw nothing but a lush forest made of Sakura trees, the only discouraging thing was that it was currently dusk and he could barely see the true color and splendor that the area had naturally given off. He soon got up and began to venture around the castle while slowly approaching the master bedroom which gave off a purplish, jet black aura which had beckoned him to come closer, until he did just that. He opened the door and closed it behind him, and what he saw would unnerve most people, but what he saw was a sight he was very used to. A young woman, who looked around her early twenties, hanging upside down, with a lost look on her face as her eyes were closed, almost as if knowing he entered, her eyes opened slowly, taking in his figure and the shadows holding her upside down slowly lowered her until she dropped to the floor with a thud and stood up, with the shadows help of course.

She wore a pink kimono, with a black hakama on top of it, her feet were fully exposed, showing black painted nails, she walked with not a limp, but an uncertain stagger. As she stumbled around and slowly walked up to Naruto, cupping his chin lightly within her hands, and whispered quietly and softly to him. "Hello there my little raven."

"Hello to yourself lady Oichi. How do you fare tonight?" an undisturbed Naruto replied.

"Quite fine, and especially happy since you decided to visit me, I come to you with... a message." This statement got Naruto's attention, he hadn't gotten a message ever since hearing of the prophecy with the humans being eradicated by god. "A message? What is it?" Oichi laughed, then playfully tapped his nose, while the shadows slowly brought her back upside down, "That would be telling wouldn't it? Just know, that boy Mikaela will be the key to something even bigger than humanity, vampires, and demon kind" and with those words Naruto was forcefully thrusted out of his mindscape and awoke.

'Its... morning. Damn, that dream or should I say vision took everything out of me..." While he was having these thoughts a different scene was unfolding in the room over.

"Oh little broooooother!" rang the voice of the third progenitor, Krul Tepes and she walked into Naruto's bedroom and walked towards the bed "I've been wondering if you'd ever wake up!" she exclaimed and pulled off the covers to reveal—a very flustered and half-awake Chess?

The last thing Naruto heard before he was knocked out by someone being violently thrown into him was "WHERES MY BROTHER YOU DAMN BIG BREASTED HARLOT!"

When he came to, he was surrounded by Seris, Lugh and Krona. "How long was I out?"

Lugh, who smirked, had sighed and answered in an English accent, "long enough for you to get Miss Belle quickly thrown out by Mistress Tepes." Lugh, one of my best friends, he had short brown hair and a rather foxish smile. His eyes were a pale yellow and he wore a butler outfit just as Seris had, save for his was unbuttoned and he had no tie on his person, in fact he looked very relaxed, which is how he acts.

The third member of his group wore an actual maids outfit, and was not too tall, yet not too short. She had shoulder length blonde hair, jade green eyes, as well as oddly having cat-like ears and a fox tail. She was actually what was left of Kurama being absorbed into a new being. After Kaguya was sealed away she was freed by Oichi, who absorbed her power and then we had to defeat her, and afterwards I sealed her into my sword with a dark demon ritual and she became my cursed gear. But Kaguyas' leftover powers I had split amongst the three standing before me, giving each of them immortality and other abilities unique to them, and as a thank you for all I had done, vowed to serve me and let me use them personally for whenever I had needed blood, since I couldn't kill them through any normal or traditional means, which helped me, since their blood was especially more pure than most of the humans of today.

"You smartass, oh! Naruto! She also left you a message! It's on this note" The third, Krona spoke as she rummaged through her satchel trying to find the note, which after a few seconds she did and presented it to me.

'Dear Naruto sorry I had to run, I literally am writing this as I'm running around your manor, because Krul scares me! Let's hang out again sometime, and let her know beforehand lest I not die! Also you owe me some sweets for this, and we need to go hunting together soon! Got to run, even faster bye! - Chess'

Naruto chuckled a bit at this, it was just like chess to write exactly what was on her mind at times like this.

"So dear sister, did you have to run the poor girl out?" Naruto said to seemingly nowhere, until a voice answered him, "She was in your bed and it freaked me out, what am I supposed to say?"

"Maybe actual words and not tossing them into other rooms?" Then a pair of short yet slender arms hugged his neck from behind.

"But I'm not okay with anyone getting too friendly with my cute little brother… you're mine you know?" I smiled, knowing that her possessiveness was one way she showed someone she cared for them, by effectively making them her responsibility.

"Hey, where has Mikaela Hyakuya gone?" A sudden question that made Krul perk up immediately.

"Oh he said he was looking for you a while ago, thus why I came to wake you up." A sudden smirk graced his face, "Well sounds like I got to go find the kid before he gets into trouble!" He slipped out of his sisters' grip and went outside.

"YOURE STILL IN YOUR NIGHT CLOTHES!" He heard and he looked down- to see him still in his underwear. "GAH!" Running back inside as fast to go and change.

After a pause and returning to walking outside, now fully clothed, he began his search for the young vampire. Of course since he was a former ninja, finding energy signatures would be a breeze but he wanted to enjoy the adventure of being outside a little so he decided to just walk and look in a more traditional manner. Little did Naruto know however, was that walking around was probably not a good idea for who he would bump into about... now.

BUMP! "Ah, watch where you're going would you?" Naruto said picking himself up, looking down, he saw exactly who he knocked into. "You peasant, you watch where you're—oh. It's only you." The person he bumped into replied. He was quite childlike actually with dark-rimmed eyes. His hair is in two braids which trail down his back. The right half of his hair is black while the left half is white. He has bangs. As a vampire, he has fangs, red eyes, and pointed ears. He wears a small decorated top hat with feathers jutting out of it to match his dark coat. He has a large bow at his collar, and wears white gloves. This vampire, was known as Lest Karr, and he was a third progenitor, just as he was.

"Naruto Tepes, it's nearly a surprise to see you without any of your bodyguards." Lest commented lightly.

The blond however just chuckled. "I just had them sit around while I took a nice morning walk, what brings you here Lest Karr?" They were rivals in a way, as Lest wanted the position of king of japan from Krul and Naruto, Naruto however, had wanted to rule the majority of Europe. So while neither would admit it aloud, both were trying to gain the others position on top of their own, but still didn't hire anyone to assassinate the other or anything trivial as they saw this as a challenge of brains and neither was willing to back down and had figured they had more than enough time in the world to do it.

"Just treaty talks with your sister over the Japanese-Euro standards. Will I be seeing you at the meeting?" Lest had asked, expecting Naruto to accompany him.

"Actually I'm looking for someone right now, I told Krul to handle whatever business comes today, so you'll have to deal with my sister on your own Lest." The blonde said with a cheeky grin on his face. A grin which seemed to bring down the mood instead of raise it for once.

"A pity, dealing with you is easier than dealing with her, oh well, good tidings then Naruto." The progenitor said, slightly disappointed.

"Same to you Lest." And the two separated going their own ways. Unsurprisingly Naruto quickly ran into Mikaela a few minutes later who looked to be being bullied by some of the other vampires, possibly those who remembered seeing him as a human and regarded him still as nothing more than a speck of dust on their Expensive three hundred dollar shoes.

"Hey what the hell do you fools think you're doing?" And with that said, Naruto sprang into action against the vampires.

 **Well, that's a wrap, I could write longer chapters but I start going slower after I hit my first thousand words haha… well either way hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be coming out soon enough, and more questions will be answered regarding Naruto's history.**

 **Also a little authors note, im curious does anyone have ideas on any pairings for this fanfic? If you do just shoot me a message or review, id love to hear it, and I just might add your idea to the story permanently!**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy~**


End file.
